El Club de los Stalkers
by Kannaby
Summary: El presidente del club de lectura decide poner a prueba a sus miembros con un pequeño juego. /—Desde hoy, ya no somos más el club de lectura, de ahora en más somos... "El Club de los Stalkers". Capítulo #2 Una epidemia de retrasos, un club en camino a ser cerrado, exámenes pendientes, grupos para copiarse, pasta misteriosa y falta de atención por parte de los alumnos. Lo usual.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Hola, hola, hola xD ¿Cómo están? :D hacía un rato que no publicaba nada :P y recientemente tengo esta idea, que todavía sigue sonándome un poco ¿extraña...? xD algo así, pero que tenía que publicar, además, estoy un poco emocionada más de la cuenta con este fic, es que es la primera vez pongo pairs en una historia y hago una imagen yo misma para la portada, que es un collage, pero tiene edición, añadiendo que tengo varias cosas preparadas para el fic. Ojalá les guste :D

 **Nota especial:** Angy, ¿recuerdas ese fic "un poco más planeado" que dije que te daría...? pues creo que es este xD Por lo que sé, te gustan las historias de Humor/Romance, haré un intento con eso, el romance vendrá después. Tuve que incluir a un Oc, espero no te moleste, pero es que no encontraba a nadie a quien pudiera adaptar de la forma en que lo quería, así que opté por usar uno, trataré de que sus apariciones sean, o muy leves o muy cómicas xD Sigamos con las parejas...

 **Parejas:** TachiHaru, Fuduka y trataré de meter también Endumi, estoy con media idea sobre como lograr encajarlo, solo media xD y tal vez -esta es menos probable- haya Kidoko, eso, Kido x Touko xD sé que esas te gustan así que intentaré meterlas todas, las dos primeras, están aseguradas. Por otro lado, habrá Nagaki -si, esta ya es más por mi xD- y HiroRei. Quizás salga otra, pero será de casualidad porque no tengo nada más planeado.

 **N/A:** Trataré de que salgan aunque sea un poco largos los capítulos, siento que últimamente me salen puros Drabble's T-T Este, por ejemplo, creo que fue un buen inicio. Espero, Angy, que te guste este fic "un poco más planeado" :')

 **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

 **.**

.

Capítulo 1

 **.**

 _El Club de los Stalkers_

.

 **.**

.

 _ **Salón de clases.**_

 _ **Soto Sugimori.**_

Aquél pelinegro se encontraban leyendo un libro, mientras los demás conversaban, lanzaban bolitas de papel, se distraían observando la ventana, o incluso rayaban los pupitres, él disfrutaba ese instante en el que el profesor abandonó el aula para leer su libro.

Sus verdosos ojos no se apartaban de las hojas. Y así seguiría un largo rato, a no ser que el deber llamara.

—Soto Sugimori a la oficina del director —La voz de su aclamado jefe dentro de aquellas instalaciones se hizo presente a través de los parlantes.

Por supuesto, él tenía que responder. Solo esperaba no haber hecho nada malo.

Con tranquilidad guardó sus pertenencias y se encaminó a su destino. Respiró profundo antes de tocar la puerta, era mejor si se veía fresco, si por casualidad solo le cuestionaban algún suceso, podría negar su participación al instante. Su madre era abogada, sabía de lo que hablaba, si era firme y no flaqueaba, estaba salvado.

Escuchó la afirmación de que podía entrar y eso hizo.

—Lo que sucedió en el baño de hombres no fue culpa mía. Si lo que busca es un culpable, le recomiendo que hable con Nagumo.

El director carraspeó, de verdad, el chico tenía una gran boca.

—Sugimori, no te he llamado por eso.

—¿Ah no?

Pudo notar el suspiro de alivio del muchacho y sonrió por ello, era problemático, pero un buen chico, mala combinación si lo que se quiere es dar una reprimenda.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Estoy muy seguro de que recuerdas el festival interescolar de la semana pasada. Tu club de lectura participó en el concurso de micro-relatos ¿no es cierto?

—Es muy cierto.

—Correcto —El hombre colocó una mano en el hombro del muchacho—. Felicidades, resultaron ganadores.

—¿De verdad? que bueno, supongo. Y... ¿Había premio? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

Una risa de parte del director se escuchó.

—Ciertamente, por su esfuerzo y dedicación se han ganado un viaje con todo pagado al país que deseen.

—Vaya, no es un mal premio, pero inusual para un concurso escolar.

—Sucede que el concurso era patrocinado por una agencia de viajes.

—Ya veo... Bien, muchas gracias, le avisaré a los demás.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y las banderas de distintos países rondando por su mente, el chico se dirigió a la puerta.

—Un momento.

Dio una media vuelta y lo encaró una vez más.

—¿Si...?

—Hay un pequeño problema con los boletos...

El de cabellos negros levantó una ceja.

 _ **Club de lectura.**_

 _ **Fuusuke Suzuno y Kiyama Hiroto.**_

Suzuno acababa de llegar a ese lugar, con una manzana intacta en su mano izquierda y otra a medio comer en la derecha, abrió las puertas del aula perteneciente al club de lectura. No fue sorpresa encontrar a Hiroto, sentado en la mesa del presidente, tecleando en su computadora. Porque cuando ese puesto estaba vacío, él lo tomaba, después de todo, era la mesa más amplia del club.

—Oye —Llamó la atención del pelirrojo para después lanzarle una de sus manzanas.

—Creí que llegarías más tarde —comentó Hiroto dándole una mordida a su fruta.

—Yo también, pero suspendieron la última clase.

—¡Chicos!

La voz de Haruna resonó, recién entraba y traía consigo un par de cosas.

—Creí que tendrían hambre, les traje el almuerzo.

Con su linda sonrisa y su desinteresado gesto, logró que sus dos amigos también sonrieran.

 _ **Biblioteca.**_

 _ **Fuyuka Kudo.**_

—A ver... uno, dos... diez, once... si, todo está completo —La joven sonrió en agradecimiento a la mujer que le atendía.

—¿Segura de que no quieres llevarte aquellos dos? —Señaló un par de libros.

—No, está bien, con esto tenemos suficiente. Muchísimas gracias, Sayuki.

—No es nada, siempre me alegra ayudar al club de lectura.

—Los chicos estarán felices con estos libros nuevos, ¿si está bien que me los lleve?

—Claro, hoy trajeron un cargamento y por una equivocación hubo un par extras, así que todo está bien.

—Ya debo irme, pero no te preocupes, el martes vendremos a ayudarte con la organización mensual.

Fuyuka tomó la caja que tenía al frente y se despidió, el club de lectura pronto tendría un repertorio nuevo de libros.

 _ **Salón de contabilidad.**_

 _ **Natsumi Raimon y Aki Kino.**_

—Mmm... deja esto en la sección 2-A —Indicó Natsumi a un chico atrás de ella .

—Está bien —respondió él.

—Natsumi ¿tienes que hacer esto todo el tiempo? — Preguntó Aki sorprendida por todo el trabajo de su amiga.

—Es algo de rutina, no es muy difícil no te preocupes —La pelirrojizo le sonrió—. Solo falta verificar los documentos de los clubes.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso —Se ofreció Aki.

—Gracias, solo hay que... —El ceño fruncido de Natsumi se hizo presente, eso, sumado a arrugar el papel entre sus manos— Vuelvo en un momento —Con la mejor sonrisa que pudo lograr, la cual no llegó a más de una mueca, se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

La interrogante de Aki nunca fue contestada.

 _ **Oficina del director.**_

 _ **Soto Sugimori.**_

—¡¿Qué?!

—Trata de calmarte —Comentó el director.

—Eso no es un pequeño problema, ¿cómo espera que reparta un solo boleto entre cuatro personas?

—¿No te incluyes?

—¿Por qué intuye que fue a mi y no a uno de los otros?

El hombre sonrió, desafiante.

—Bien, de acuerdo —Fue lo único que dijo Soto.

—Dejaré que te hagas cargo, eres un buen chico, confío en que lo harás bien.

— No quiere tener que decidir ¿eh?

El director soltó una risa.

—Eres muy perspicaz, muchacho.

—Si...

—Dejando eso de lado. Hay otra cosa...

—¿Otro "pequeño" problema? —acentuó las comillas.

—No, algo referente al premio. Pero antes...

—¿Si, señor?

—Me gustaría escuchar esa historia del baño de hombres.

Sugimori tragó en seco.

 _ **Club de lectura.**_

 _ **Fuusuke Suzuno, Hiroto Kiyama y Haruna Otonashi.**_

El grupo degustaba lo que la peliazul había llevado, Suzuno se había saltado el almuerzo por lo que tenía hambre y Hiroto, simplemente quiso comer. Ya le habían apartado un poco a sus dos compañeros faltantes.

—¿Lograste pasar el exámen? —preguntó Suzuno.

—Si, pero necesito una nota más —respondió Haruna . Suspiró—. Física no es mi fuerte —se lamentó.

—No, pero la cocina si —Argumentó Hiroto—. No te preocupes, estarás bien.

Ella sonrió.

—Hola chicos —Saludó Fuyuka entrando.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —Preguntó Hiroto.

—Un pequeño aporte de la biblioteca.

—Que bien —Haruna se acercó a mirar un poco.

—Por cierto, Suzuno, encontré ese libro que tanto querías —habló el pelirrojo.

—Déjame verlo.

La puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe.

—Detengan todo lo que estén haciendo, tenemos una junta de emergencia.

Se miraron entre si.

Luego de un par de minutos, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del presidente del club, ocupada por Soto.

—Bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante? —Preguntó Suzuno, quién destacaba de los demás por tener su silla puesta al contrario de las del resto.

—Como presidente del club, es mi deber informarles que fuimos los ganadores del concurso de micro-relatos de la semana pasada.

El grupo sonrió por su victoria y las chicas en especial se miraron.

—Pero eso no acaba allí.

—Había premio, ¿cierto? —Comentó Hiroto.

—Déjame terminar —Carraspeó—. Tenemos un viaje todo pagado a un país de nuestra elección.

—¡Qué genial! —Soltó Haruna.

—Pero hay un, etiquetado por el director, "pequeño", o sea muy grande, problema...

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron para que el moreno les pudiera explicar.

—¿Solo un boleto? —Dijo Hiroto.

—Así es... y por eso...

—Creo que deberíamos dárselo a Fuyuka —Habló Haruna—. Ella se esforzó mucho para que pudiéramos ganar.

—No, no, debería ser para Suzuno, él hizo mucho más que yo —Respondió Fuyuka.

—No se preocupen por mi. Si lo quieres puedes quedártelo, Hiroto —Contestó el albino.

—Bueno, yo...

—Si, anda, Hiroto —Decía Sugimori , sarcástico—. Regálaselo a Haruna, para que el condenado círculo vicioso continúe y el único viaje que haya sea el del propio boleto pasando en cada una de las manos de todos. No quiero "buenos samaritanos" aquí, esto... —Refiriéndose al lugar entero— Es un club de lectura, no de monjas.

—¿Y qué propones? —Preguntó Hiroto, excéptico.

—Repasemos: La cosa está así, solo hay un boleto para ir al viaje y yo los quiero demasiado a todos para escoger a alguno...

—Ajá —Suelta Suzuno.

Soto, ignorándo al chico frío, prosiguió.

—Dejando eso de lado. Tengo pensado un pequeño juego para decidir quien se lleva la recompensa. Un pequeño juego, donde todos, todos, y si, te estoy viendo Suzuno —El nombrado lo fulminó con la mirada —, deben participar.

—¿Y es...?

—Mis queridos miembros, desde hoy, martes, catorce de marzo a las dos de la tarde, ya no somos más el club de lectura, de ahora en más somos... "El Club de los Stalkers".

—What?!

Y así, justo así, fue como se le salió lo bilingüe a Haruna.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Y bien? estoy saliendo de un bloqueo así que no sé qué tan buena soy justo ahora. Solo díganme si al menos se rieron un poco, a ver si la parte de la comedia funciona xD o si solo les interesó y ya. Bueno, de que lo continuaré, lo continuaré, pero un review no le hace daño a nadie xD

Y... nos vemos en la siguiente actualización :3

Sayo -3-


	2. Chapter 2

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 2

 **.**

 _Retrasos y exámenes_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sun Garden.**_

 _ **Fuusuke Suzuno.**_

Era temprano en la mañana y el joven delantero de hielo se encontraba desayunando. Repasaba por tercera vez lo sucedido el día anterior en el aula del club...

— _What?!_

 _Haruna carrapeó al notar varias miradas sobre ella._

— _Lo siento, debo practicar en todo momento. Tengo un examen de inglés pendiente y me dije a mi misma que sacaría la mejor nota para compensar con física —Informó inmediatamente la peliazul._

 _A los demás les pareció bastante normal._

— _Y volviendo a lo otro... —Recalcó una vez más Haruna— ¡¿Te volviste loco?!_

— _Será divertido —Se excusó._

— _Será un fastidio —Se quejó Suzuno._

— _Al menos debemos probar —Comentó Fuyuka._

— _Eso, escuchen a Fuyuka —Por las miradas de Haruna y Suzuno supo que no iban a aceptar—. Vamos dos a dos, un voto más y ustedes pierden._

 _En eso todas las miradas se fijaron en Hiroto, quien ahora tenía el poder de decidir el destino de sus amigos, lo que harían con sus vidas durante un largo, largo tiempo._

Suzuno tomó otro sorbo de café. Mientras él daba un recorrido por sus recuerdos, varios de sus compañeros ingresaban al comedor, nada más y nada menos que Midorikawa, Hiroto y Nagumo, respectivamente.

—¡Buenos días, Suzuno! —Saludó Midorikawa tomando asiento.

—Buenos días —contestó este.

—Buenos días, Suzuno —Saludó ésta vez Hiroto.

—¿Qué tienen de buenos? —Dijo extrañamente enojado.

—¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo hoy? —Preguntó con una sonrisa Nagumo mientras degustaba su balanceado desayuno, que constaba de una barra de proteínas sabor chocolate, muy balanceada por cierto.

—No me digas que sigues enojado por lo de ayer —Habló Hiroto dando justo en el blanco.

 _Tanto sería el tiempo que les llevaría terminar su pequeño juego, quizás lo continuarían hasta después de graduarse de la secundaria, quien sabe incluso durante la universidad... Pero como ninguno tenía tanto tiempo Hiroto respondió._

— _Podría ser divertido._

—¿"Podría ser divertido"? —Repitió Suzuno—. ¡Con un demonio! ¡¿"Podría ser divertido"?!

—Ya les he dicho que esperen al menos a que sean las nueve de la mañana para empezar a maldecir —Recordó Reina entrando en escena.

—Hay idiotas que no entienden aunque les expliques con manzanas —Dijo Nagumo volteándose a buscar algo en el refrigerador— ¡Se acabaron mis barras de chocolate, maldita sea!

—¿Nagumo, qué es lo que acabo de decir? —Preguntó Yagami, una vena asomándose por su frente.

Hiroto sonrió nervioso al mirar como iniciaba una persecución, Midorikawa simplemente los ignoró mientras desayunaba.

—Haciendo entrenamiento matutino, ¿eh? —Exclamó Osamu sirviéndose una taza con café, porque servirse una taza de café sería imposible ya que no existen las tazas hechas de café.

—Algo así —Respondió Hiroto aún con su sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras, Suzuno estaba ensimismado. _"¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Se supone que debemos espiar a alguien, pero ¿a quién? ¿a quien debería escoger...? ¡Maldición! Club de stalkers, si, será divertido, tan divertido como sostener un gran trozo de carne en la jaula de un león. ¡Si no fuera por Hiroto y su tonta definición de diversión! Para su próximo cumpleaños le compraré un diccionario, para que se eduque..."_

Fuera de la mente de Suzuno, Midorikawa notó como la taza que sostenía el albino empezaba a crujir, pero eso no importaba, porque el peliverde solo pensaba en que debía tomar café.

—Oye, Suzuno. ¿Me das un poco de café?

—Si quieres café prepáratelo tu solo —Respondió Suzuno, quien se desquitaría con cualquiera que le dirigiera la palabra mientras estuviera enojado.

—Hiroto, hazme un poco de café.

—¿Yo por qué? —Refutó el pelirrojo.

—Porque tu lo pusiste de malas, ahora hazlo.

Y Hiroto terminó preparando el café.

—De todas formas, quien inició esto en primer lugar, fue el presidente... —Comentó el pelirrojo, intentando relajar el humor de Suzuno para con él.

—Pero fuiste tu quien lo aceptó —Contradijo el chico frío.

Y Hiroto terminó con la culpa.

—Eso te pasa por andar cambiando de escuela como si fueran tus calcetines —Dijo Nagumo de improvisto regresando a la escena con un par de rasguños en su cara, que nadie notará hasta momentos después.

—Eso no es cierto —Se defendió Fuusuke.

—Claro que si —Volvió a hablar Nagumo—. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace tres meses.

De pronto, todos los presentes miraron fijamente en la misma dirección mientras en la pantalla se reflejaba un acontecimiento sucedido hacía cuatro meses.

 _Osamu, Nagumo, Midorikawa y Hiroto miraban televisión desde el sofá, un muy amplio sofá, cuando de repente llegó Suzuno._

— _Creo que voy a cambiar de secundaria —Dijo sorpresivamente para luego marcharse dejando a los demás estupefactos._

— _¿Lo notaron? —Preguntó Midorikawa—. También cambió de calcetines._

 _Y efectivamente, los calcetines de Suzuno eran de un color distinto._

—Hump —Dejó salir el albino.

Por otro lado, Hiroto, quien había terminado de prepara el café, recién notaba algo obvio.

—¿Reina te hizo eso? —Se alarmó señalando el rostro de Nagumo.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Ella no lograría hacerme nada —Presumió—. Esto fue producto de una pequeña diferencia entre mi persona y un gato crazy —Corrigió el pelirrojo a la anterior pregunta del otro pelirrojo.

—¿Crazy? —Se extrañó Midorikawa, el primero en notar el lenguaje utilizado por su amigo, que, extrañamente, ahora bebía café.

—Debo practicar en todo momento. Tengo un examen de inglés pendiente y me dije a mi mismo que sacaría la no peor nota para compensar con matemática —aclaró Nagumo.

—¡¿Tendremos examen de inglés hoy?! —Se exaltó Midorikawa empezando a sudar.

—Si y va a estar duro —Respondió Nagumo solo para fastidiar a su amigo, quien había empezado a golpearse contra la mesa.

—No le digas esas cosas, Nagumo —Regañó Osamu, que había estado muy silencioso tomándose su eterna taza _con_ café—. Si sigue golpeándose así podría causarse daño en la cabeza.

—¿Más? —Contestó Haruya para la duda de sus compañeros—. En fin, ese no es el punto, el punto es que éstas son tus consecuencias, Suzuno, por abandonarme, digo, por cambiar de secundaria...

Suzuno rodó los ojos.

—¿Y en dónde dejaste a Reina? —Cuestinó Hiroto a la gran duda existencial.

—La perdí en una esquina, pero eso no es importante.

—Nagumo... —Los ojos de Midorikawa brillaban con tal intensidad que el pelirrojo pudo haberse quedado ciego, pero no, el chico aún podía ver— ¿Me ayudarás en el exámen de inglés de hoy?

Pero este solo se echó a reír.

—Oh, vamos —Se deprimió el peliverde—. Si tan solo Suzuno no cambiara de escuela como cambiar de calcetines podría preguntarle.

Suzuno lo miró con odio.

—No puedes echarle la culpa de esto a Suzuno, Midorikawa —Habló el otro pelirrojo, que obviamente es Hiroto.

Y así continuó la mañana de los chicos del Sun Garden, con Midorikawa tratando de memorizar sobre inglés todo lo que su mente le permitiera, lo que para sorpresa de nadie fue poco; Hiroto intentando ayudarlo; Suzuno tratando de ignorar a Nagumo y este dificultándole la tarea; y Osamu intentando terminar su taza con café.

Sin olvidar al resto de los chicos del Sun Garden, como lo son Maki, Segata, Fumiko, Clara, Nemuro, Satoshi, Atsuishi, Honoka, Ai, Yuki, Touchi, Hiromu y Ruru sumado a un largo etc, quienes... simplemente desayunaron.

 _ **Residencia Otonashi.**_

 _ **Haruna Otonashi.**_

—¡Que bien dormí! —Exclamó la peliazul a todo pulmón mientras se estiraba, sin embargo, al mirar la hora en su reloj, notó que tenía bastante tiempo—. Vaya, hoy si que me levanté temprano.

El reloj marcaba las cinco y cuarenta. Pasaron unos treinta y nueve minutos más para que Haruna se bañara y se vistiera, el reloj, por su parte, seguía marcando las cinco y cuarenta.

Pero nada más importaba, porque según Haruna, hoy tendría el tiempo que quisiera para desayunar con toda la calma del mundo.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —agradeció la joven para si misma, ya que no había nadie en casa, a excepción de ella.

Pero algo detuvo a su voraz apetito.

—Mmm... ¡Pero que bien cocino! —Se regocijó la manager dando otro bocado—. Pero algo me está quitando el apetito y seguro no es mi comida porque yo cocino muy bien... ¡Ah, si! No tengo ni idea de a quien debería espiar, el presidente al menos debió decirnos... aunque en ese momento tuvo que irse, no recuerdo muy bien por qué...

— _¡Bien! —Habló Sugimori—. Las reglas son claras, así que presten mucha atención —En eso empezó a escribir en la gran pizarra que tenía detrás, pues es muy común ver una pizarra en un club de lectura._

 _Uno, si su perseguido los descubre están fuera._

 _Dos, tienen tiempo límite hasta un día antes del viaje, porque parece que éstas cosas también tiene fecha de expiración._

 _Tres, ganará aquél que quede por eliminación._

 _Cuatro,_ _en el caso de que por acción divina sean lo suficientemente buenos para no ser descubiertos, el ganador será aquél que logre traerme un secreto importante de su sujeto y alguna prueba, por supuesto._

— _¿Y si nadie logra descubrir tal secreto? —Preguntó Fuyuka, encontrando un hueco en el contrato y demostrando que podría ser abogada._

— _Entonces sacaremos papelitos de una bolsa —Respondió Sugimori con simpleza._

— _¿Y por qué no hacemos eso desde el principio? —Reclamó Suzuno._

— _¡Porque eso no sería divertido! —Contestó infantilmente, provocando blasfemias por parte del albino—. En fin, quiero un informe semanal de su progreso._

— _¿Y eso para qué? —Preguntó Hiroto._

— _Para asegurarme de que lo estén haciendo —Dijo Sugimori—. Por cierto, al parecer el director necesita que alguien, y digo alguien porque puede ser cualquiera, pinte las paredes de la cancha de la escuela, así que, simplemente, no pierdan._

— _Seguramente era su castigo y ahora nos lo deja a nosotros, apuesto a que nos lo pondría más difícil solo para que perdamos —Argumentó Suzuno._

— _Al grado de tener que sabotearlos... —Susurró el presidente._

— _¿Qué dices? —Habló la única peliazul de la sala._

— _Ah, no, nada._

— _¿Y a quién debemos vigilar? —Curioseó Hiroto._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera responder, una voz hizo un gran estruendo por todo el lugar._

— _¡Sugimori!_

 _Era Natsumi, definitiamente era ella._

— _Diablos —Mencionó el presidente—. ¿Saben qué? Como soy bueno y justo ahora me busca la bruja, dejaré que ustedes escojan... ¡Buena suerte! —Dicho eso volteó la pizarra y salió por la ventana, lo raro es que era el segundo piso._

 _Los miembros observaban atónitos la ventana hasta que la hija del director abrió la puerta con brusquedad._

— _No está aquí —Mencionaron los presentes._

—Tal vez es mejor para nosotros si somos los que decidimos... —Reconoció Haruna—. Como sea, ya debe ser hora de irme.

La Otonashi subió a su habitación por su mochila y miró una vez más el reloj.

—¡Recórcholis! —Exclamó la pequeña manager—. ¡Cómo me gusta este reloj! —Se fijó un poco más y notó que la hora no había cambiado—. Oh my God!

 _ **Calle desconocida.**_

 _ **Fuyuka Kudo.**_

La joven chica de cabellos morados caminaba distraídamente mientras murmuraba la canción que en ese instante resonaba por los auriculares que llevaba puestos.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro se sintió observada. Se volteó, pero no había nadie detrás.

— Oh, yeah, baby —Canturreó un poco más alto que un murmullo y siguió su camino.

Cerca de ella, pero no detrás, sino por un arbusto cercano a la izquierda alguien la miraba irse, porque cuando la gente se siente observada nadie revisa la izquierda, por eso era el lugar perfecto para esconderse.

 _ **Calle desconocida número dos.**_

 _ **Aki Kino.**_

La manager del otoño caminaba tranquilamente para llegar a su destino, en sus manos, un par de revistas. Sorprendida por el contenido allí impreso, notó como una página salía volando al sentir el gran viento.

—¡VOY TARDE! —El destello naranja pasó junto a Aki, quién supo inmediatamente que era Endo, porque Endo siempre llegaba tarde y porque no podía ser el otro destello naranja del que Aki había escuchado alguna vez.

Y con la misma cantidad de tranquilidad, o un poco menos, Aki continuó.

—¡VOY TARDE! —Aki quedó sorprendida al notar que ésta vez se trataba de un destello azul, cuya identidad era obviamente desconocida, pero para quiénes no lo supieran se trataba Haruna.

Mientras, en el Sun Garden, gran mayoría se daba cuenta de que también llegaba tarde.

 _ **Instituto imperial.**_

 _ **Jiro Sakuma, Kojiro Genda y Akio Fudo.**_

—¡Fudo, haz llegado tarde! —exclamó Sakuma para molestia del castaño—. Al parecer la epidemia de retrasos también ha llegado aquí.

—¿Cuál epidemia? —cuestionó un confundido Genda.

—Es un decir —respondió el del parche.

Para misterio de los presentes, Fudo no reveló el por qué de su retraso.

 _ **Calle desconocida número tres.**_

 _ **Chicos del Sun Garden.**_

Todos caminaban en dirección a su secundaria correspondiente, para suerte de los que no eran Hiroto y Suzuno, su secundaria estaba en el mismo terrirorio. Dejando eso de lado, el dúo dinámico tuvo que separarse de sus otros compañeros con rapidez anunciando una vez más que iban tarde.

—¡Si estudiáramos en el mismo lugar esto no pasaría! —Reprochó Nagumo mientras se separaban.

 _ **Secundaria Raimon.**_

 _ **Estudiantes varios y no estudiantes varios.**_

Mientras los otros chicos tenían problemas de tiempo, aquellos que ya se encontraban en Raimon sufrían una crisis existencial...

Personas como Endo, quien, aparte de tener la velocidad de un rayo, había llenado de más su balón favorito, provocando que explotara.

Personas como Kazemaru, que había recibido de lleno en la cara los pedazos del balón explotado.

Personas como Handa, quién terminó limpiando los restos del balón explotado.

Personas como el conserje, que no sabía si usar la cera con fragancia a limón o la cera con fragancia a berenjena.

Personas como la cocinera de la cafetería, que no sabía si preparar pizza o atún para el almuerzo, extrañamente era día de pastel de carne.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, personas como Natsumi, la cual lidiaba con su instinto asesino.

La joven de cabellos rojizos caminaba a paso calmado en busca de cierto presidente, de cierto club, que no era para nada el club de lectura. Abrió la puerta y se asomó. Aún no había nadie.

—Bien, supongo que es mejor si no hay nadie cerca —Dicho eso dejó un papel colgado en la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Aquellas palabras lograron que la hija del director se sobresaltara. Se trataba de Sugimori, el presidente del club de lectura.

—¿T-tu qué estás haciendo? ¡No asustes así a la gente! —Regañó la manager.

—¿Clausurado? —Leyó la hoja en la puerta—. Te encanta clausurar clubes ¿no?

Natsumi se sonrojó de vergüenza al recordar como había intentado hacer lo mismo con el club de fútbol.

—Silencio. Esto ha sido tu culpa, por no renovar los documentos del club.

—¿Los documentos se renuevan? —Preguntó el moreno inocentemente, siendo mentalmente llamado ignorante por Natsumi.

—Eres el peor presidente que he visto.

Sugimori rodó los ojos y Natsumi, al notar tal gesto, ofendida, decidió marcharse.

—Oye, espera, ¿qué pasa con esto? —Señaló a su club recién clausurado. Ella simplemente le sonrió—. Oh, vamos, debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

—No hay tal cosa —Dijo intentando retirarse, pero al notar a cierto portero pasar por ahí, se detuvo—. De hecho, si hay algo que puedes hacer.

El de ojos verdes la miró esperanzado.

 _ **Salón de clases.**_

 _ **Estudiantes de Raimon.**_

Ya había pasado un rato y, para tranquilidad de los jóvenes, ninguno fue sancionado por el retraso y no exactamente por llegar temprano o a tiempo, sino por el hecho de que el profesor llegó más tarde y todos en el hermoso y redondo mundo saben que ningún alumno puede sancionar a un maestro, por lo cual todo siguió como si nada. Ajena a este asunto, Haruna era sancionada por llegar tarde.

Siguiendo con lo anterior, era la tercera clase que tenían y justo estaban haciendo un exámen. Sin embargo, ninguno estaba concentrado, ni siquiera Kido y Goenji, lo cual de extrañeza ya pasaba a ser una locura.

— _Necesitaré la ayuda de las demás si quiero lograr esto de la mejor forma posible —_ Pensaba Natsumi, cabe destacar que no hablaba precisamente del exámen, en el cual ya había dibujado tres conejos, bien feos por cierto.

— _¿Debería escoger la roja o la azul? ¿Verde? —_ Aki intentaba decidir.

— _Jamás conseguiré uno igual_ —Endo se lamentaba.

— _Vaya, si que duele. ¿De qué están echos los balones hoy en día? —_ Ésta vez Kazemaru, aún sintiendo dolor.

— _No sé como lidiar con esto, rayos, cada año es lo mismo. ¿Serviría un peluche?_ —Definitivamente Goenji tenía un aprieto.

— _Qué sucio se ve Handa, parece que se cayó al basurero —_ Argumentaba Max.

— _Y esta era mi camisa favorita —_ Handa secundaba mentalmente sin saberlo.

— _En definitiva será difícil, esto se escapa a cualquier cosa con la que haya tratado antes —_ Kido también estaba pensativo.

— _No sé a quién demonios se le ocurrió usar un pegamento tan fuerte en las bolsas de maní —_ Someoka intentaba abrir aquella bolsa sin que el profesor lo notara.

— _Tengo hambre... —_ Apuntó el estómago de Kabeyama.

— _Estoy listo, esta vez si estudie... —_ Shishido miró la hoja del exámen _—. Se me olvidó todo._

— _¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quizás Endo? —_ Hiroto se encontraba indeciso.

— _Maldición, yo ni siquiera quiero hacer esto. Pero no seré el tonto que se quede a pintar la cancha de fútbol —_ Suzuno frunció el ceño.

— _Sacaré un diez —_ Fuyuka festejaba sus respuestas.

 _ **Salón de clases.**_

 _ **Chicos del Sun Garden.**_

Midorikawa sudaba a mares mirando la hoja sobre su pupitre. Tomaba el lápiz, pero no tenía idea de qué escribir. El sonido de su teléfono le llamó la atención. Un mensaje de uno de los grupos en los que estaba.

Nagumo: Quien tenga las respuesta que las pase ¡PERO YAAAAA!

Osamu: Nagumo, deja de enviar mensajes durante la clase, intento escribir mi examen y haces que pierda la concentración.

Midorikawa: ¡Yo también quiero las respuestas!

Nagumo: ¡Escribe tu maldito examen, pero hazlo aquí!

Atsuishi: ¿Alguno tiene la parte dos?

Midorikawa: ¡Que alguien escriba algo!

Nemuro: El profesor está a punto de darse cuenta, así que pasen rápido la parte tres.

Nagumo: Suzuno ya vi que leíste los mensajes, ¿sabes algo de traducciones?

 _Suzuno ha abandonado el grupo._

Nagumo: ¡Maldito traidor! o-ó

Hiroto: Si entiendes que él no leerá ese mensaje, ¿cierto?

Midorikawa: ¿Tu si sabes algo, Hiroto? *-*

 _Hiroto ha abandonado el grupo._

Midorikawa: :c

Osamu: No comprendo por qué estoy en este grupo si solo escriben cuando estamos en exámen.

Nagumo: ¿Por qué demonios crees que lo cree?

Maki: Osamu, si necesitas ayuda en alguna parte solo avísame -w-

Osamu: Gracias, Maki, estoy bien.

Maki: Okay :)

Midorikawa: ¿A mi no me ayudas?

Maki: Lo siento, Mido. Debo terminar el mío.

Midorikawa: T-T

Segata: ...

Fumiko: ¿Y eso qué fue?

Segata: Quería participar, pero no sabía qué escribir porque ya tengo listo el exámen.

Nagumo: ¡PÁSALO!

Midorikawa: ¡Pásalo!

Atsuishi: ¡La parte dos!

Nemuro: ¡La tres!

Clara: e_e

Nagumo: ¿?

Reina: ¿No se han dado cuenta?

Clara: Segata ya no está en línea.

Midorikawa: *Infarto*

Ruru: Y aparte ya se fue.

 _ **Cafetería.**_

 _ **Estudiantes de Raimon.**_

Era la hora del receso y Haruna, junto a sus demás amigas, estaban sentadas en la misma mesa, pero ella parecía notablemente afectada por algo.

—Estoy segura de que reprobé.

—¿Exámen? —Preguntó Aki y ella asintió.

—Estoy segura de que irá todo bien —Apoyaba Fuyuka—. ¿Cómo crees que te fue a ti hoy, Aki?

—Creo que también reprobé —Dijo tomando un sorbo de jugo. Fuyuka parpadeó.

—Yo igual —Siguió Natsumi—, pero en realidad no me importa. Tengo algo más importante que hacer y necesito su ayuda para esto —Todas se acercaron cuando ella se los indicó.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —Se escuchó una queja desde una mesa más alejada—. ¿Qué hoy no es día de pastel de carne?

—Te equivocas, Someoka —Habló Max—. Se supone que debía ser sorpresa de atún.

—Ambos están mal —Comentó Handa—, debería ser pizza.

—¿Qué se supone que es esta extraña pasta? —preguntó Goenji.

—Pasta misteriosa —Argumentó anteojos.

—¿Eso existe? —Kazemaru levantó una ceja, pero como era la ceja cubierta por el flequillo, nadie pudo verlo.

—Acabo de nombrarlo.

—Si no les gusta, ¿por qué no comen fuera? —Propuso Kido.

—Es verdad, yo no pienso comer la dichosa pasta misteriosa, me largo a comer fuera —Soltó Someoka levantándose.

—Yo también voy —Kabeyama lo siguió.

—Si, vamos.

Y junto a él, Max, Shishido, y Handa.

—Me sorprende que tengan dinero para pagar —Mencionó anteojos.

Detuvieron la marcha.

—¿Qué Kido no invitaba...? —Dudó Someoka.

—No —Respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Se miraron entre sí.

—Pensándolo mejor, esa pasta seguro sabe estupendo —Dijeron.

Kazemaru miró a su alrededor.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Endo?

Y la duda invadió el lugar.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde dices que estás...? —Habló Kazemaru a través de su teléfono—. ¿Cómo dices? ¿Comprando balones? ¿En qué momento saliste...?

En eso, Suzuno se percató de que Hiroto tampoco estaba.

—Mañana traeré almuerzo —Se dijo Kurimatsu.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hi! Lo sé, no merezco perdón, sé que me he tardado y mucho, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? xD Bien, bien, aparte de que me disculpo por la enorme espera quiero agradecerles por leer, esperar, comentar, seguir la historia, dejarle alerta, y etc por si me faltó algo.

El capítulo está largo, o eso creo yo, intento compensar. Intentaré que así sigan.

Espero que les haya gustado :D

¡Preguntas! -Extrañaba esto xD-

 **1) ¿Midorikawa logrará pasar el exámen?**

 **2) ¿Las managers también?**

 **3) ¿Cuántos chicos reprobados tendremos esta semana?**

 **4) ¿Por qué Fudo se habrá retrasado?**

 **5) ¿Los chicos por fin decidirán a quién stalkear?**

 **6) ¿Qué había en las cabezas de los de Raimon durante el exámen?**

 **7** **) ¿La pasta misteriosa será sana?**

 **8) ¿Alguien más llevará almuerzo el próximo día?**

 **9) ¿Quién más notó que Kurimatsu solo tuvo una línea?**

 **10) ¿Dónde se habrán metido Endo y Hiroto?**

 **11) ¿Qué le habrá pedido Natsumi a Sugimori?**

 **12) ¿Quién estaba siguiendo a Fuyuka?**

Ok, supongo que me emocioné, respondan las que quieran xD

Angy, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, espero lograr lo mismo o más con este y los próximos capítulos. Muchísimas gracias a mic20sonic20 y a sakura hyuga otonashi por comentar, ojalá les haya gustado :D

Nos vemos en una próxima emisión de El Club de lo Stalkers, por el mismo canal, no sabemos a qué hora, ni qué día.

¿Reviews?


End file.
